New Home and New Love
by WanderingRabbit
Summary: Lucy was hurt by everyone in the guild and decided to go to another guild! Meeting another boy! and new friends! what will become of Natsu and Lucy? Will Lucy forget about him? or not? CURIOUS? *w* READ AND REVIEW!
1. Lucy what is wrong?

**PLS. READ**!

A/N: Hello everyone! My name is Wandering Rabbit! And also it is my first time in writing a story. Please go easy and I will try my best in writing a story! If something is wrong, please tell me and **I DON`T** **OWN FAIRY TAIL IT`S HIRO MASHIMA`S FAIRY TAIL!** Please…READ AND REVIEW! (evil aura).

P.S. I edit it!

Chapter 1: Lucy...what`s wrong?

Oh cheery joy guild that was called Fairy Tail. Everyone was the same as always but the blonde ex - princess named Lucy Heartphilia, was resting her head against the table with her hair covering her face, that made her face unable to see.

A rosy haired boy named Natsu Dragneel notice the quietness of his partner and best friend, he walked towards where she was located.

"Hey Luce!" called Natsu to the gloomy ex- princess. But Natsu did not receive any reply, thinking she was asleep, he shook her gently but Lucy did not move.

As for the second time Natsu shook Lucy again but harder this time causing Lucy to slap his hand and say, "Leave me alone..."

"Is something wrong?" Natsu said concerned.

"Just leave me alone…" Lucy once again said and whispered to herself, _"This guild is the problem"._

With Natsu`s keen ears, he heard this clearly and shouted,

"What is the problem with this guild?"

Everyone heard this and divert their attention to the dragon slayer and looked at him with confusion.

"Shit…me and my big mouth" Natsu cursed mentally.

Lucy snapped and shrieked,"Can`t you get it? This fu**ing guild is the PROBLEM! This guild will promise something but forgets it! Sh**! Just because your old lost member is found does not mean you will forgot something that you promised!"

"Lucy calm down. What do you mean about promising something?" Erza questioned.

"Yeah Lucy, I mean that Lissana was the old lost member you were referring but don`t talk about her that way." Gray

"Gray`s right Lucy. Also do not talk ill *hiccup* about guild *hiccup* if you…do not like the guild *hiccup* leave…" Cana told Lucy.

"Fine! You just gave me an idea Cana! I will leave the guild whether you like it or not!" cried Lucy, walking towards the large door of the guild.

"Lucy! It is not our decision if you leave! But If you leave..Do not…come back." Natsu said hesitatingly, not knowing what to say.

Lucy stopped and turned, "Who said I`m gonna return after leaving this guild?"

And with those words, she left.

* * *

**Lucy`s POV**

_"How could they not realize? I was just acting like that because no one knew it is my birthday..."_I thought sadly.

I continued wandering, not knowing where to go and I suddenly bumped someone. I fell but the guy maintained his balance.

"Ouch! What the hell is wrong with you Mr.?" I said annoyed. I looked at the guy who bumped me and examine him, sure he was cute but he got a cocky smirk on his annoying face. He has orange hair and red eyes. He also has built body. He wore red sleeveless, a blue jeans, and a red sneakers.

"Nothing is wrong with me woman and you are not looking so it is your fault that you bumped me" he said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah? If you saw that I did not notice you. You should have avoided me right?" I answered back.

We continued arguing who should be the one at fault but we were interrupted by a shout.

"Kei! My gosh where have you gone to?" asked by a boy that has a unique blue hair, sky blue eyes with eyeglasses. The blue haired boy wore a blue cap, a blue t-shirt, a baggy green pants and blue shoes.

"Sorry. Sorry. But an ANNOYING girl wasted my time for finding you." He said, referring to me.

"Excuse me? If you know I will waste your time, you should have not argued back!" I said, smiling.

The orange haired boy was speechless and the blue haired boy laughed.

"You got served Kei!" the blue haired boy said laughing.

"Shut up! Xavier, tell me what the heck is the mission?"

"Oh…well come with me. I will take you there besides Kyle is waiting."

The oranged haired goy looked at me and said,

"Annoying~"

I snapped and slapped him.

"Wha-...What the heck is that for annoying girl?"

I turned and looked at him,

"Your fault"

And stuck out my tongue and left.

* * *

When I arrived at home, I quickly rest on my comfy bed.

"Happy Birthday to me." I greeted myself.

It was too quiet.

5 minutes…

10 minutes…

15 minutes…

20 minutes…

25 minutes…

30 minutes…

*KABOOM!*

I rose from my bed and looked outside and saw…the cocky orange haired guy! He has flames in his hands. Instead of red, it was blue.

He was fighting someone. The guy he was fighting was a large muscled guy holding an axe.I should help him. I quickly run outside and summoned Virgo.

"Virgo! Attack him!" I pointed to the large muscled guy.

"Yes princess..." and Virgo quickly dug a hole from a ground and attacked the large muscle guy from the ground that cause his axe to flew away from him.

"What the fu**?" he shouted angrily. I smirked and saw the orange haired guy with a shocked face and grin.

"Nice! Care to join?" he asked me.

"Just once." I replied.

And with that, we fought together.

After the fight,

Me and cocky guy was panting heavily, I have few cuts and bruised, it was also the same for the cocky guy.

He looked at me and smirked,

"Your name?"

"Lucy…Lucy Heartphilia"

"Kei…Kei Tsukishima"

"Well,you are a mage never expect that to happen." Kei told me.

"Yeah right! Hmph, still cocky as ever hm?" I questioned him sarcastically.

"Well,still annoying as ever?" He answered back.

He then questioned me,

"Ne….What is your guild? I mean since you are a mage, you belong to a guild right?"

"Uh…yeah I belong to the Fairy Tail before." I said hesitatingly.

"Before? What do you mean by that?" He asked me, interested with my past.

"Well something happens so I left the guild."

"I see. So, please join my guild?"

"Eh? Too fast! Well, I think I am not yet ready."

"Preetttyyy pleasssee!" Kei said to me with a puppy eyes.

"_Uh..Should I? Or not? Maybe I should I mean I need to pay my rent!"_ I thought in my mind.

"Ok I accept your agreement." I said grinning.

"Yahoo! Thanks Luce!" Kei shouted with joy.

I was shocked. The nickname, it was the same as the nickname Natsu gave me. I shook my head and try to forgot about it and smiled nervously.

"Hey Kei!" shouted by a girly voice.

Me and Kei turned to see who it was and I saw a girl with black hair and red eyes. She was wearing a gothic dress and has full of makeup. The gothic girl quickly hugged Kei.

"Kei! Oh how I miss you! So how was the mission?" the girl said grinning like crazy.

"Kyle! Get off me!" Kei shouted pushing the gothic girl. The gothic girl stopped grinning and was crying,

"I..I was just worried about you Kei! Then this how you treat me? WAHHH!"

"I`m sorry kyle! Please don`t cry!" Kei said panicking that made me laughed.

The two persons looked at me and tilted their head with confusion that made me laugh more,

"HAHAHA! Your expressions made me laugh!"

"Ok, now stop laughing." Kei commanded me.

"ok..ok" I said trying to stop my laugh.

"Kei, who is she?" the gothic girl asked.

"Oh, she is Lucy Heartphilia, the newest member!"

"I see. Well, my name is Kyle Amber, nice to meet cha!" she said while doing a peace sign.

"Nice to meet you too." I said smiling.

"HEY~" shouted by a familiar voice.

"Xavier! Nice to see ya pal!" Kyle said hitting the back of uhh...blue haired boy.

"Hey Xavier, At least introduce yourself!" Kyle scolded Xavier.

Xavier looked at me and smiled,

"I am Xavier Yakou! Pleasure to meet you!"

"I`m Lucy Heartphilia." I said simply.

"Shall we go home?" questioned Kyle.

"Sure, to Raven Tail!" shouted Kei while grinning.

"Raven Tail? Your guild?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, ready to go?" Kei asked me hopeful that I will be happy.

"Sure! Let`s go!" I shouted with an excited and cheerful voice.

And we now travelled to our location.

"_Maybe going with them won`t be that bad"_

* * *

AN:Hey guys! I edit it! XD well it is a problem since i do not like how cheesy i write a well just R and R!

P.S: Press the button

Review this Chapter 


	2. Fairy Tail vs Raven Tail?

**A/N:** Oh nice to see you again! I really thank you for all those who read and review my story. I was really grateful and this is Chapter 2! Enjoy it! Oh and they are all 14 and the others 15,16 and 18

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! IT`S HIRO MASHIMA`S FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Fairy Tail vs Raven Tail?

**Natsu`s POV**

"Lucy where are you?" I asked to myself. I really became worried and depressed when she left.

"Cheer up flame-brain! We will find her soon!"Gray said. Gray was finding for Lucy everywhere but she was nowhere to be found and Gray doesn't want the mood here in Fairy Tail cause it was pretty gloomy unlike the Fairy Tail he knew.

Then they heard a loud cry coming from Levy and everyone in fairy tail got surprised and look at her and Gajeel walk to her and asked "What`s wrong why are you crying?"(**A/N: hehehe Gajeel is OOC a little bit worried of** **course**) Levy replied sadly," Yesterday was Lucy`s Birthday and I bet she was sad no one knew about her birthday that`s why she blurted out some words that can cause us to get angry at her" Everyone was shocked and I clench my fist hard.

"What? Damn it!" I said angrily and everyone regret what they said to Lucy.

"Calm down flame-brain" said gray and I nodded silently.

"Yes calm down Natsu and everyone don`t blame yourself we will find her and we need to say sorry understood?" Erza said in a calm voice but has regret on it.

"Understood" everyone replied sadly and some nodded silently.

"Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Cana, Bisca and all of you here in fairy tail should find her "Erza said and everyone here in Fairy Tail nodded and I quickly ran outside to find Lucy.

"Oi chotto matte! Natsu!" shouted Gray and quickly ran out to follow me and I heard Erza say,

"Minna let`s find for her quickly!" Erza shouted in a strong voice and I saw everyone obeyed her and tries to find her everywhere.

"_I`m sorry Lucy I`m really sorry and I lo_-"I thought but someone cut my thoughts off when I saw a blue flame.

"What the hell?" I shouted and quickly dodged the blue flame and I quickly attack the attacker but he dodged it.

"Who are you?" I shouted and he smirk he replied and asked sarcastically "You don`t need to know me but I met a dragonslayer I will tell you my relationship with Lucy well you know Lucy am I right?"

"Yes I know her and where is she? What is your relationship with her?" I asked angrily "_If he hurt my Lucy i`m sure gonna kill him!_" I thought.

"My my not so patience are you? My relationship with her is S-E-C-R-E-T!" He said with a teasing voice that cause me to get angry I was about to shout but someone blocked me to say the words I wants to say at the guy.

"Oiiiiiiiiiiii! Kei! you always escape anyway you have to got to Lucy already she is waiting.I`m gonna get killed because of you!" said the guy.

"Okay okay jeez that annoying girl is annoying me but this guy got a relationship with her and is a dragonslayer!" said Kei excitedly.

"okay okay you go with Lucy in a mission before she kills you!"said the Xavier guy.

"Fine bye bye Natsu - kun!" Kei said in a teasing voice..."oi mattee! what guild are you from? and what is your relationship?" I shouted asking him.

"We are from raven tail! I supposed you know our name since you heard it and my relationship with Lucy is she is my partner! Ja ne!" said Kei waving is hand to me and he disappeared quickly.

"_Raven Tail? what is that? and damn him Lucy is my partner and not him!_" I thought angrily and quickly ran to the guild to tell everything that happened about raven tail and the guy.

* * *

**Lucy`s POV**

"Jeez...where is Kei anyway? I`m tired of waiting here!" said Lucy impatiently and beside her was Kyle.

"Calm down...He will be arriving here in minutes..let`s count 10 - 1 Lucy"said Kyle.

"okay let`s start!" said Lucy and they started counting.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"t

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"I`m back sorry sorry got to meet your old partner who was that again? I think it was Natsu Dragneel! yeah it`s him!" said Kei and Lucy got shock and said to him,

"What you meet him?" said Lucy shocked.

"yeah that`s right when I say you were my partner he got reaaly angry dunno why maybe he is jealous hahaha~!" said Kei and I blushed and got angry and shouted at him,

"BAKA BAKA! why did you show up in front of his face! Natsu Dragneel and did he ask questions?" I said and Kei was thinking and replied,

"Yeah! he asked what guild are you and I answered Raven Tail hihihi... oh that`s right what ab-" said Kei but I cut his words and shouted angrily at him,

"WHAT! you you you tell what guild I am? They are finding for me and I need to hide hideee! but why the hell did you tell him where am I? This will cause me more trouble..." I said Kyla said, "Calm down Lucy It`s alright we are here to protect you"

Then Xavier said "yeah kyle`s right don`t you worry me, Kei and kyle will hide you from them!"

I replied,"thanks guys you sure? and promise?

"Yeah we promise!" said Kei happily. Xavier said to us "guys the train is here let`s go!"

Me and my new friends happily walk inside the train,

"_Oh yeah I have not yet forgot the true nature of Kei and why is he have a blue flame...Oh and I saw the Raven tail the house look like a castle..._" i thought and start thinking of the past.

_Flashback:_

_"hey Kei what about the blue flame?" I asked look at me and sighed deeply and replied,_

_"I ...was before a dragon slayer"he said and I got shocked and shouted "Nani? but why?"_

_"Ouch my ears sure are gonna bleed and my fire was red hihi..but someone already stole my position my replacement...he got red and I got the blue." he explained clearly._

_"and I could have my position back IF I defeated that guy...or my replacement." Kei continued explaining._

_"I see so you have to defeat the guy to make your fire red and become a true dragonslayer?" I asked and he replied,_

_"yeah but I heard he was pretty strong I guess I can`t defeat him..." he said sadly,_

_"don`t you worry Kei if your train more you could defeat Na- I mean your REPLACEMENT..."I said and I received a smile from Kei,_

_"Thanks Lucy! you sure are giving me hope~!" Kei said._

_"no problem" I replied and I started having thoughts about natsu and I bit my lower lip._

_"Natsu...I`m really sorry I wish we could meet again someday.." thought Lucy sadly..._

_When they have arrived in Raven tail..._

_"Oi! we are BACK!" shouted kyle I heard "Kyle,Kei and Xavier are back!"_

_"Are you sure it is a great guild?" I asked kyle. She smiled and replied "Of course but a bit annoying though"_

_When I entered the guild all of them looked at me and I blushed from shyness._

_Then I heard someone asked,"who is the cutie?"_

_"She is our new member of our guild!" Xavier shouted and everyone laughed and welcome me._

_"WELCOME TO OUR GUILD uhhhhhhh..." everyone was thinking and I giggled and introduce myself,_

_"It`s Lucy and I'm a stellar spirit mage" and everyone repeated it again,_

_"WELCOME TO OUR GUILD LUCY!" I smiled and said "arigatou"_

_"Let`s celebrate for a new member!" said Kei happily and loudly. Everyone celebrated and welcome me warmly._

_I met some people and have fun with them and someone asked that was sooooooo embarrassing_

_"Kei is she your girlfriend?" "Yeah is she?" "cause you to could make a good couple!"_

_Then he replied, "Maybe or dunno I only met her today and there is no way I could fall in love easily"_

_I calm down and stare at him. He noticed that I was staring at him and he smiled at me and I turned away blushing._

_"Hey girl wanna go shopping with me and Reya?" asked Kyle excitedly and I looked at her curiously and asked,_

_"Who is Reya?"she smiled and shouted "Reya! come here I wanna introduce you to Lucy!"_

_Then I found a very cute and shy looking girl and she introduce herself but she was stuttering,_

_"I`m Re - reya and it`s ni- nice to mee - meet you..." and I smiled at her at introduce myself too,_

_"I`m Lucy and it is really nice to meet you Reya - chan!" and Kyle interrupted our introduction,_

_"OK stop with chit chat let`s go already shopping since your already done introducing yourself to each other."_

_"Ok let`s go Reya chan!" I said happily and she nodded shyly._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**In Fairy Tail**

"Everyone I know where Is Lucy!" shouted Natsu and everyone look at him with widened eyes.

"Really?" said Cana and Natsu replied,

"yea and we need to find the guild." said Natsu and Juvia asked,

"what is the name of the guild natsu - san?" "yeah what is the name of the guild where Lucy was hiding?" asked Erza.

"It was Raven Tail." said Natsu angrily and everyone has a -WHAT THE HELL?- face.

"Out of all guilds It has to be Raven Tail!" said Gray and everyone nodded.

"It`s okay Guys" said Mirajane. "We have to calm down and think of a plan." Mirajane continued.

"Mirajane is right guys and we have to think a plan." said Levy and everyone calmed down.

"The attack is after 2 days. Let`s prepare!" said Erza fiercely and Erza thought,

"This is gonna be a problem for Master his gonna be mad especially his on vacation"

* * *

**With Master,**

"This IS the life!" shouted Master Makarov since he was being surrounded by cute and sexy girls.

"Master!" a cute girl shouted and another one "Master your so cute!" and all of his fangirls shouted,

"I Love You and bla bla bla bla" (A/N: jeez ah bit annoying here let end`s end the story here)

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading continue Read and review ah bit weird with Master hahahaha! The main couples are LuNa, Gray x Juvia, Levy and Gajeel, Erza and Gerard and other more!

Thank you and I will try to update faster! :D

**_SIGNED BY: WANDERINGRABBIT_**


	3. NOTE!

**Note!**

* * *

**Hey everybody, I will make another story but if you want me to continue this story just say "CONTINUE"…**

**We need 6 people saying continue and by the way if I type like a child story…well, I am actually only grade 4 please don`t laugh T-T…I really like novels so I decided to write a story do please don`t tease...ME!**


	4. ALERT! BATTLE STARTING!

**A/N**: Hello everyone! I really appreciated it and I will continue the story from now on and so I will upload every Friday or Thursday and my other story every Monday and Thursday so hope you will read it! But I`m not sure if I`m going to upload….

DISCLAMIER: I DON`T OWN FAIRY TAIL!

* * *

After 2 days,

"Is everyone ready?" Asked Erza and everyone nodded.

"But do you know where the guild is?" asked Gazille.

"I know it! It is at the north east of Magnolia" said Levy.

"Yosh! Ikuzo!" said Natsu and thought,

"I_`m coming Lucy to get you back here in Fairy Tail_"

* * *

**Lucy`s POV**

After the mission I rest a little bit in my house and came back to the guild,

"Heyyy! Lucy!" shouted Kei and I looked at him and asked "What do you want?"

"Let`s go on a mission again!" said Kei happily and I answered "No! And NO!"

"Why?" asked Kei curiously and what I answered was "Because we only came back after the mission!"

"What`s wrong with that?" asked Kei and I answered "Because I`m tired Kei why don`t you go with Xavier and Kyle?"

"But I like you when the both of us are together on a mission" He said and I suddenly felt my heart raced and I was stuttering when I asked him "Wha-what did yo – you say?"

And I looked at him he was actually deep red tomato face and was also stuttering when talking,

"I – I mean tha-that you are a-actually ummm I mea-mean that yo – you are fun to be together with! Yeah that`s what I meant!"

"Oh ok…and I`m going on a mission after 3 days so just be patient get i-" I said but my words got cut because of Kei,

"How about after 2 days?" questioned Kei and I quickly answered him "Nope"

"Tomorrow?" asked Kei and I answered him again, "Absolutely no!"

"okk!" said Kei depressingly and I thought,

"_He really do act like Natsu but I have do admit it...I really miss everyone especially Natsu..."_

"Lucyy!" I heard someone call my name and I turned to see Kyle,

"What is it Kyle?" I said irritatingly and I was shocked by the words she said,

"What?" I shouted surprise and I asked her,

"Why?" and she replied "I don`t know"

"So does everyone know that they are gonna attack?" I asked panic and she told me a yes,

"So is everyone rea-?" My words was cut of by an explosion and I looked where was the explosion,

It was **them** the people who abandoned me and the guy who broke my heart,

I felt my blood boil but at the same time so happy that I don`t even now why.

**Everyone`s POV**

**"**What are you doing here you scums?" said Xavier angry,

"We came back to tack what belong to us!" said Gray,

"What? who is it?" asked a guy from Raven Tail,

"Lucy Heartphilia" said Erza and for all those who belong to Raven Tail was very shock especially Kei,

"What?" was the only word that Kei said,

"Lucy! please come back to Fairy Tail!" shouted Natsu,

"I won`t let you!" Kei shouted at him and ready his blue flames and continued,

"She is gonna stay here and she is not going back there!"

"Fine! If we win she is gonna come back to us but if you win she will stay here!" declared Natsu,

"Sure! Let`s see who will win" Kei let out a smirked and charge to attack Natsu and,

Natsu also charge to attack Kei and now let the battle begin!

* * *

A/N: YES! finally finish it so please continue to read and review it! ill be waiting and thanks again!

So sorry if it was short...

**SIGNED BY:WANDERING RABBIT **


	5. The decision of Lucy!

A/N: I'm sorry hahaha and thanks to lyka31 I decide to continue hehehe and let's begin the stowy!

DISCLAMIER:I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

* * *

Chapter 5: Lucy`s Decision

**Lucy`s POV**

When I saw Natsu and Kei attacked each other, I couldn`t do anything at all and when Natsu and Kei charged, The Fairy Tail and Raven Tail members started attacking each other too. I felt that it I was the one responsible for this. I decided to make them stop fighting.

I walked forward and I shouted as loud as I could but sadly no one heard me, I tried over and over again. After few minutes of shouting I could not shout anymore. I looked at the situation and saw that most of them are injured and they couldn`t stand up anymore. The one who are only fighting was Kei and Natsu.

I saw Natsu and Kei, they were breathing heavily and was injured but I saw Kei and he was worse than Natsu he has many scars and burn marks and I heard him shouted in loud and angry voice, "Bastard! You won`t take Lucy away. If you dare take her away I promise I will make sure you're beaten up hard!"

I saw Natsu charged at Kei. Too bad Kei was not alert I saw Natsu punched him directly at his face shouting "Fire Dragon`s Iron Fist!" and Kei was sent flying and hit the wall of the building. Natsu walked at where was Kei and shouted angrily at his face "Shut up Bastard! Lucy belongs to Fairy Tail no one else understand?"

They were too far that I didn't heard what Kei said to Natsu. Natsu punched Kei again and again. I couldn`t look at Natsu hurting Kei anymore so I started running towards them to stop what was Natsu was doing and I shouted as loud as I could **"NATSU! STOOOPP ITT!"**

Natsu looked at where I was and walked towards me he hugged me...I was speechless and I pushed him away and shouted at him "Don`t you ever attack the guild ever again!"I run towards Kei`s injured body and didn`t looked back.

**Natsu`s POV**

"_Why?...why Lucy? Why did you choose him over me...I really didn`t mean to hurt you..."_ I thought and look at them. When I saw them it made my heart broke _"So this is what Lucy felt...The feeling of betrayal and pain"_ I thought in my head I couldn`t look at them anymore and turned away and I walked towards the exit.I did not look back..

**Normal POV**

The Fairy Tail members knew what is the meaning of Natsu leaving the Raven Tail stood up and Erza said to the members of Raven Tail "We have our decided not to go back with us the fairy tail guild I-... no WE, the fairy tail guild,hopes that you take care of her properly unlike we did to her" and the members of the raven tail nodded at what Erza said and Erza and the fairy tail members left the Ravent Tail guild without looking back at them.

**Lucy`s POV**

I saw them leaving I felt guilty and I heard Kei was whispering something to me "I`m sorry for my selfish you want to return go back it is your decision and I looked at him and shook my head as I replied "No I cannot leave everyone in such a heavy injury I will stay here...for now" and she stood up to get the medicine kit and treated his and the others member`s injuries.

**Normal POV**

In fairy tail,

All were silent...no one dared to speak it was all very shocking fact was Lucy never decided to return with was the first one to speak up "Lu-chan..she will return right?" and Cana replied to her question "I guess she she won`t return.."

"Juvia believe that Lucy san will return!" Others were shocked from juvia`s words and they agreed to what Juvia said and Gray replied "We will just wait for Lucy to return" and they suddenly heard a loud boom and they looked to see where was the noise and saw a very angry Natsu.

"LUCY! WON`T RETURN! SHE WILL NOT!"Natsy shouted loudly and fairy tail members was shocked at his words and it was shocking that it was their first time to see him get angry so much. Gray decided to speak up and denied at Natsu`s glared at Gray and Gray shivered as if he was hunted by a ghost and he never felt this way he was NEVER scared at the glare of natsu.

"She..already officially belong to that guild." Natsu said to all of them and he added "I will go home I`m too tired" and there he goes with happy leaving the Fairy Tail Guild

"Natsu..." Everyone thought and Mirajaine came out shouting that their wounds should be lined up to get their wounds treated by Mirajaine.

**Natsu`s POV**

"Damn it!" I shouted and when I arrived my house I opened the door and i lay at my bed and thought _"Lucy...Damn it!"_ He was too tired that he fell asleep _"Lucy"_ was his last word in his mind before drifting of to sleep.

* * *

A/N: sowi short story and please read my new story "History Repeats Itself" pretty pleassee!


End file.
